Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 7/The Wyvern Boneyard
The crew meandered aimlessly around, looking to the horizon every now and again. No one was exactly happy we were on the sea again. This time however, our journey was much more deadly than before; for this time we were venturing into the Wyvern Boneyard. Supposedly before the Rathalos Warrior died, he had left the key to his people to be found by us there. His ghost also supposedly haunted the forlorn place. It was located to the very north of our current position, and this trip would be just like the Flooded Forest journey: a quick venture in to find what we need, then going back out somewhat the way we came though likely on a different boat. This was because each time we got off to go in to somewhere like this, we had a different goal going out. This time we would need something to go from the Boneyard to the Blazing Mountains. We thought it very likely that the key would be a new boat like such. Our journey through the sea was incredibly simple. We only encountered one monster: A baby Guran Mirousu. We had repelled it with several shots of Crag Level 3 Ammo shot from Levon's Jhen Cannon. The Guran was surprisingly weak. After that, we had avoided all trouble. In me and Tayler's first night in the same bed, it turned out in a surprising way. It also garunteed our feelings for each other. Not many could honestly say that they fell in love with someone and got this well in a relationship within the course of two days, but I can. I will retel the nights events the best I can. We had finally decided to get in bed after a log day at sea. We took our armors off and placed them sturdilly on the rack. Our armors together looked truly wonderful. Tayler then proceeded to pull off her under-armor clothing, which keeps hunters safe from the weather when they're only wearing light armors or such. She was dressed only in her nderclothes. She slowly crawled in bed and waved for me to lay down. Hey, I have to get my under armor off to!" I said with a wink and smile. She rolled her eyes with an entertained smile. I took my under armor clothes off and crawled into bed next to her. We started talking about what we wanted to do when our journeys were over. "Well....they should be done with in just a few months, right?" She inquired. "Yep." I replied with a smile. "Ok..well....did I tell that I want to start a family when w're done?" She said sheepishly. "Umm.....no.....but....I do too." I said slowly. "So, why don't we try?" She said, suggestively moving towards me with a smile and wink. "Sure!" I quickly said. That was that. We laid there for ten minutes making love. It was the most brilliant feeling i have ever felt. When we were done, we laid for the rest of the night in each other's embrace. "So......how was that..." She cooed in a low sweet voice. I simply looked at her and smiled and giggled a bit. We laid the same way for the rest of the night. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning, we got up rather tired and worn out from last nights activities. But we loved each othe all the more. Our crew looked at us like they knew exactly what we had done. "Lad, when next ye make love with yer lass, I recommend bein' a little bit quiter...." Jonathan said to us. "What! We did not..........Ok maybe we might have...." Tayler said sheepishly. "Aye, I know! Like i said, mates, be a little quiter and we won't know!" He said with a hunter's laugh. He still had his spirit. That was the interesting thing: Many hunters lost their spirit of the hunt when they came Jonathan's age and went somewhere on a long trip. Jonathan hadn't. He was still an adept hunter who loved a good laugh. He could find a thing to have fun about anywhere. he laughed at our situation and how we were doing in it, he laughed at our good natures, and he even laughed at what we did when we denied having intercourse. He was by far the most entertaining old hunter I had ever met. "say...how old are you, Jonathan?" I said. "Ha! make a guess, lad! I'll give ya a hint: it's more than 50, and less than 100." He responded. "hmm.....60?" I said. "Nope. I'm 97." he said with a hearty laugh. "One of the Ancient Warriors.........just like Sylvyr..........." i said in wonder. "Yup! You guessed it!"" he laughed. I walked away with a scattered mind. He had too many ways of making me this waay. Our boat began to approach the horizon again. Hopefully this was one of the last times I shall write this. The horizon was grey and bleak, like a dead plain. No greenery could be seen anywhere. It was black, white, and gray no matter which way you looked. The dock that we approached was little more than a metal projection with monster shell put on as flooring. We anchored our vessel and crawled out. Tayler, taking after her raising, lept in the water and swam for shore and began loking for danger. We watched her in amazement. we saw something behind her approaching quickly. It was large and yellowish, possibly a large piece of algae. We started motioning to turn around to her. All of the sudden she spun with all of her might while drawing her blade and slashing. The yellow thing turned out to be a Royal Ludroth. It shot backward into a rock and sunk. She dived towards it. Around five minutes later, she rturned with its corpse. "Look what we get for dinner!!" She said with a vibrant smile. "How did you do that....?" I asked in amazement. "Careful skills and training." She said with a wink. "Alright........how does royal ludroth taste then?" I said. "Amazing of course!" She said. She swam back quickly. as soon as we were all accounted for, we instantly started looking for a goood place to cam. Tayler and me found a cave extremely good for living in, sooner than anyone else. It had two chambers, one lower than the other slightly. Me and Tayler convinced the others to let us use our own cave side, while they slept within the other side. We enjoyed our night with food and drink. We had rotisserie style Royal Ludroth roast and even some Dukkioe wings, and we washed it all down with a wine made from fermented Hydroberries. It was an acquired taste that was reminiscent of honey on herbs and a delicous berry found only near Alatreon nests, but this certain berry was found underwater at amazing places. We were talking of many stories when I spoke up. "Hey you guys.....what exactly are your plans after this ordeal?" i started. "Hmmm.....I don't rightly know, lad. I've always been a hunter, traveling back and forth from different places. I suppose if I wanted to, i could settle down....but we can't all have a beautiful Warrior to have as a wife! Anyone I married not of this people, the Monster Warriors, would surely die before i did. I have two hundred and thirty years left at most, but i want a woman my age. I wish not to have a girl who is just approaching her maturity." He said with a recripocating tone. You know......I've heard that the Rathian Warrior has a sister that is from the same Ancient People that you do. I would bet she's your kind of girl. She is known as Faedin. Her monster is the Ancient Rathian." I said. "Aye you may be right. But our kind is very volatile....not all of us are trustwortyhy and not all of us have equal and opposite destiny as some may wish." He continued. "Anyone else?" I questioned. "well....I want to become a captain in the Guild Army. I want to lead the gun troop, and become an exceptional marksman for Ballista Gunning." Levon said. "Really? No wonder you use the Jhen Cannon then. It's as close to a portable ballista as you'll ever get." I replied. "Yes, indeed. I worked hard to obtain this gun also. So I wish for it to be kept for long ages...." He finished. "So what about you, Callie?" I asked. "Huh? oh me. I'm....not really thinking about it right nw.....never thought about it. I guess i'll become a huntress....but what I really want to do now is.....well........I want to become the first female artisan. I have noticed a lot of different things around this world, and I want to make things better for our hunters and huntresses. Maybe even I could become an explorer though....I used to explore all the time, when we were little......so innocent.......Not so innocent anymore though, huh John?" She said with a wink. "Nope!" Me and Tayler said at the same time. We laid down soon after. I was very much tired. We much enjoyed our night, but not like we had last night—that had proven that we weren't quite active enough, or were to tired, for activity of that nature. Though we still slept right next to each other, in one another's embrace if wanted. The next morning was a short one. We ate breakfast, the leftovers of the Ludroth warmed up by Tayler. She was the one who woke me up, eventually heating up the end of her longsword and touching it to my belt to get me on my feet. When asked why she did that, she responded with a giggle and "Next time, get up when i ask and I won't have to." She was entertainiing, to say the least. "What would you do without me..." She said flirtatiously. "Well, I wouldn't be having near as much "Bodily fun" as I do now." I said in the same way. "Besides the obvious, ha." She replied. We set out across the bony plateau. There were immense skeletons from everywhere. There was even the remains of an ancient Jhen Mohran, and possibly a cave grown from Calamitos bones. It was a dreary place, and we could tell why the Rathalos Warrior died here. Anyone who tried to stay here was surely doomed. Over the horizon, no houses sat, but the more we looked we saw a large stone emerging from the ground. We drew our weapos as we approached the large rectangular stone monument. We stared in awe at the black stone. "It is a tomb, I think! But....how, lad shall we get that lid off!?" Said Jonathan. "why do we need to?" I asked. "Because, look at the plate on it. It says "In this tomb lies secrets of ancients." In the Ancient Tongue." Jonathan said. "Ah....so.....hmm......" i stammered. "Hey! I have an idea! Callie said. She went over to a skeleton nearby and grabbed a large bone. It was the collarbone of an Alatreon, that normally streched from the wing connections to the chest. It was just the right shape for a lever. We placed it under the lip of the lid and sat down. The massive stone stone slid off and over some bones in armor. The Rathalos Warrior had crawled out of his tomb in his last moments. It was a horrid sight even for someone who didn't particularly like them. We looked in the tomb; it turned out to be a stairway. We began to walk down it. The tomb was extensive, with rats and Giggi everywhere. The many staircases eventually opened into a large floor far underneath the ground. The floor had one sole thing in the middle: A large bowl, with several strings in it. We looked in the bowl: On the strings sat a scroll, binded with the leather of Jhen Mohran and Rathalos. It was written on thick paper. We slowly drew the strings inwards, grabbing the scroll. We began to read it. Ancient people of the Sky.... From steeds of winds we ride high... Childrem of the heavens, now coalesce... The winds we ride make us more from the earth's less..." The Skyland floats where human's can't see.... Take flight with my wings, and fly with glee! That's what the poem read. It was the clue to the location of the island. The back of the scrol was a map with the volcano area displayed in detail, with a red shading over the crater. In faded letters, the words were written: スカイランド. Sky Land. It was clear: To the volcano is our next location. Suddenly, we heard the sound of stone upon stone, and the light was shut out. A black glowing emerged from the vent above our heads: It resembled a large chandelier with no lights, but was black with dust and darkness. The glowing slowly embodied. "Heh heh heh.........I have got you in my grasp...." A voice resonated. Anobon. "You! Why do you continually follow us!?" I yelled. Tayler drew her weapon but stepped behind me, fear in her eyes. "I see I darken the heart of the weak one......Does she feel my darkness....DOES SHE!?" The psychopath screamed. Tayler jumped and slashed, contrary to Anobon's guess of her. Her attack landed square on his back, knocking him over. He was not himself this time: He took a darker form, with black flame and shadow emerging from his body. He began to transform. With a few guttural sounds, his brand new form was reaveled: a large, spider like form, with the word ヒットトライホーの on its abdomen: Hitrithos. It was a demon known to be an embodiment of an extremely powerful creature, naturally, Anobon. He jumped on to the roof and began to circle us. We began battling. I jumped out at the spider-demon, and slammed my blade into his side. Jonathan began to swing his large blade, the Barrosheller*, at the creature, hitting its legs reapetedly. Levon blasted many Poison Shot into the demon, making it focus on Levon. It tried to lash him with its stinger, coming one third of an inch to succeeding. I used this opportunity to dodge and let Callie slam her Reaver "Disaster"* into its abdomen-back. It fell from the ceiling, landing hard. It began to squirm around. I jumped with the King's Zweihander in my arms. I stabbed through the monster's abdomen, inciting a long screech. It began to glow with otherwordly light. It exploded into the shape of Anobon again, though made only from darkness particles. The particles let out a screech and blasted out of the cavern through the vent. We sheathed our weapons and walked towards a chest. In the chest were 7 talismans: Engraved into each was a different name: テイラー (Tayler), ジョナサン (Jonathan), ジョン (John), シルバー (Sylvyr), 呼び出しと私は (Callie), キャリア行く (Nagaru), レヴォン (Levon). These were written in Ancient Tongue. They were in the shape of a wing, with soft golden feathers. We put them on, and we suddenly felt extremely light. I jumped, in pure experiment, and I jumped right out of the cavern! They were magical talismans that allowed for flight. I watched as the rest of them popped out one by one. Tayler shot past us and into the air, before crashing down and landing hard on her backside. "Owww.......Don't try that..." She said sheepishly. We began to venture away from the tomb. Before we did, we crouched by the skeleton of the Ancient Rathalos Warrior King. We gave our respects, and walked away. Two hours later, we finally reached our boat. We climbed in, and looked at the Wyvern Boneyard.....It was an imbodiment of what we were fighting. I muttered a short prayer.... あなたは無料で、無料の人生に死の運命を自由に無料です。 You are free, free to life, free to death, free to destiny. __________________________________________________________________________________________ We were floating for about four hours before we saw land. We had a short meal of fish before Jonathan noticed land. "Land ho!!" He shouted. We bagan to rush around and begin to land. The boat was accustomed to the very tedious rocks, but this was a whole new level; for it was shallow and full of rocks. We pulled into harbor with due haste. We climbed out, sick of the ocean beyond recognition—al except for Tayler, who loved the ocean still. As soon as we saw muddy land, me and Jonathan jumped out and sat down near the grassy area. We rested for some minutes, grilling some Aptonoth meat from our supply. The Vocano was a blazingly hot place, fittingly. Everywhere we looked was assembled from lava, and we began to see Deviljho and Agnaktor as we looked carefully. The area was black and red, with yellow and orange highlights. The area where the Skyland was supposed to be was a dreary color of gray. We felt inprisoned in this place. The heat got to us quickly, and we took our Cold Drinks quickly. We started up the path to the crater. There were holes and pits everywhere from ancient pools of lava settling around. We tripped and fell across the area. As we continued up the path, rivers of lava became in abundance, and we had to walk around carefully. We heard a load explosion and a huge monster jumped out of the lava. It was about the size of the legendary Akantor; but it was gray and rather Rhenoplos like. It was Terralos. The immense monster shook several times, slinging fiery earth across the terrain. We carefully walked around, and Callie tripped. "Dammit!" She said. The dragon turned extremely swiftly around, looking her in the eye. She backed up. It stammped its feet and began to tread towards us. We drew our weapons wile Levon took a Hunter's Note of the creature. We carefully walked around when the Terralos jumped at us.. We barely missed a hit. We began to slash and hack at ti's legs, while Clust Shot was being blasted at the creature from Levon's weapon. Callie's weapon sliced right through the immense dragon, slicing some of the leg armor off. The creature toppled over, wounded. We unleashed a flurry of attacks on the creature's stomach area. He got up and slammed his immense body into us. Tayler fell dangerouusly close to the fire, and I dived to catch her. She got up and slung her large Long Sword into its hide. The wyvern began to leak blood everywhere. Sylvyr produced an immense ball of white and gold energy, and threw it at its head. The creature fell and squirmed before exploding in light. We carved the monster, what we could of it, and headed farther. We were finally at the peak. Now all that was left do was walk down into the crater, and find the platform which we can jump to the heavens from. As we went into it, the temperature rose. We slowly walked over to an immense metal structure. We got prepared and jumped, each of us. The Skyland was much more beautiful than the surface. The shops were designed with intricate walls and ceilings, and each road we saw was pure soil with little cobbling, in fact so little that it was barely a foot-path for any person. \There circled hundreds of dragons, near and far, both Ratian and Rathalos and even the more rare subspecies could be found. Soe people jumped off the island and would emerge with one under them riding it. As we walked around, the guide walked up to us and shook our hand. He was dressed in traditional Rathalos Blademaster armor, and had a rather large stature. "Welcome, Monster Warriors! Welcome to the ancient Skyland. This is the place where for hundreds of years mighty dragons have lived well in peace." He began. "Hello, Blazescale Deuce." Tayler said in a rather impatient tone, as if he made her very skin burn with anger. "Hey.....is it not.....Tayler Raye, the Lagiacrus Warrior?" He said in an inquisitive tone. "No shit, sherlock..." She responded. "Enough! There isn't need of a fight between two great forces! We come ere dawn for counsel and alliance, not a dead war of which has been won!" Said Sylvyr. "Yes, yes very well then. Do you come seeking the Rathalos Warrior? Said Blazescale. "Yes. Do you know of him?" Nagaru said. "Indeed! I am he! But I must show you around the city." He said. We began to walk down the path. He showed us some of the large buildings with rods through them; these were stables for the Rathian and Rathalos breeds kept here, known as Skyrinthes. The buildings elsewhere had many different uses: There were a blacksmith's hut, a large "battalion" used for storing the weapons and equipment of the Skyrinthian Riders of Wind. Along the northern wall was a huge statue: It had two enormous wings, with a long coiling tail reaching to the bottom and past of the island. It was reptilian and had a head like a rathalos and Alatreon both combined. Around the island were scattered many homes and small shops. We began to approach one very large home structure half under the island. The part that was up had a large patio in the front made from grand cobblestone. "So....is this our night's stay? Seems like we sleep in fashion, aye lads?!" Jonathan said. "Yes, this is where you sleep tonight. It is a large hotel fit for your liking." He said, and turned to Tayler, fire in his eyes. "For the Water dragon, there is a small pond of water." He said. "Ugh...just shut the hell up...." She responded. We enetered the hotel. It was very large and it seemed to descend much into the ground. On the bottom levels, we could see through the windows placed there: Riders trained with their Skyrinthes, flying speedily, agily, and everything in between, in graceful flight. Some random things could be seen being thrown and shot through the air. Our bedrooms were arranged well. I was to sleep with Tayler and Jonathan, much to my liking, with separate bunks for me and her and a bed for Jonathan. Nagaru and Callie slept in the same room, along with Levon. Sylvyr requested a small room to himself. Before going to bed, we were each told to find our Skrinthe. Tayler's Skyrinthe was a large Blue Rathian; this was extremely strange since they were thoght to be extinct many years ago. My Skrinthe was a large Woody Rathalos, similar to Tayler's in rarity but different colored and lived naturally in the woods. Jonathan's was the same kind as mine. Callie's was a moderate sized Rathian, perfect for her nature. Levon's was amoderate sized Rathalos, also good for him; however this creature had more spirit to him than most, and had not yet been tamed. Levon tamed him as if he had done this his entire life. Nagaru's waas an Azure Rathalos....not really special but fitting of his armor and place of origin. Sylvyr's Skrinthe, naturally was a large Silver Rathalos. It had not the spirit as thought, but was very powerful and fast and could be called with one short blast of a whistle. I began training instantly. I was quite unfiited for this; I continually fell off and had to re-call my Skyrinthe. Eventually, I got the hang of it, and went to fetch my weapon for flying. It was a special blade known as a Skrinthe Windsword. It could perform wide, lance like swings, and could stab easily. It came with no shield, and was light on the arms. My equipme nt was a small sadly, a helm for me and my Skyrinthe, and a tailccasing for the creature to use as counterweight if needed. Jonathan did the same before nightfall, but had first went to seek the Black Rathian Warrior. He eventually found her; she was more than a match for him, in both persoanlity and fighting ability. They had instantly began to date, against what i perceived as Jonathan's nature. They were great for each other. It was dusk when Jonathan returned. He rode his Skyrinthe along another, black wyvern, with a dark armored rider. She was the Ancient Rathian Warrior. They swooped down towards us and landed softly. They were talking about subjects far beyond my knowledge in a language most strange to the ears. What I could understand of it told me they were talking about coming war, foretold in a distant past. We had went to bed not shortly after our dinner. We were delighted to be served a good meal of fresh bird, strange Skyrinthian herbs and vegetables, and some meats from lands they traded with. We had many different wines and whiskeys and nectars for our drink, delicously prepared. We talked of many things, and we each introduced ourselves. "There is to be held a meeting on the morrow, in the tenth morn-hour. I expect all of the Monster Warriors to be present for we are to talk of many things and offer an alliance." the chief, Ignies, said in a high voice. "Yes. Very well. Wake us early." Jonathan said. We wnet to bed, very tired and worn from the day's work. I spent long hours before i slept staring out through the windows, watching near loc lac. I remembered something I had been given when i got the King's Zweihander; the aility to watch the world through the blade's power. It was known to the layman as scrying, but with the Elder Blades, one who possessed one was as a spirit. They had a differing appearance, changing on the wielder. My spirit appearance, i cam to find, was a large gray thunderhead, with an eye shape made with what appeared as an electric current on the bottom. I went to get my blade. I sat it up on its side on a table, and said a short phrase: 、火、土龍の偉大なブレードを目覚めさせる！. I picked the blade up and swung it in a half circle in front of me. I could now see through what appeared to be a portal. I looked towards loc lac city, and past it; I was looking for Anobon's hideaway, known as the Dark Tower of Moruus. It was beyond loc lac city and the great desert in a mountain range full of volcanic activity and death. I saw it. Above the peak, a massive fire burned: from this came a whitish blue globular eye, muirroring what it saw. It captured my glance, and stared at me, into my very soul. I picked up my blade, and showed it to the Dark Eye. The demon inflamed and turned. It roared back and i sliced the portal. He distorted and i was unable to continue watching. The next morning, i went straight to the meetingroom. We took seats and began talking. Eventually Chief Ignies cam in and called the room to order. "I call order! Now, i would like to ask if anyone has any osbervations or hypothesis on our current situation. He said in a commanding voice. "Yes, Cheiftain of Wind, I do." I said. "Speak then, Warrior of Earth!" he replied. ".......War is on our treshold. Anobon and the Fatalis Armada have gathered huge masses of demons and creatures most foul, and are turned towards Loc Lac in their attention. They wish to take it over and usurp the throne to await us in response, where they can take the Spirit Gems. I think we need a bigger army." I said in a srawn out breath. "Tthat is my other order of business. I know now that war is closer than first beleived, and shall be more of a punching fist than at first believed. I ask you this: Would you ally with the Skyrinthian Riders of The Wind, and have both air and land on your side?" Ignies said. "Yes. That would be very helpful. Rally your besty riders and whoever is able. Get ready for true war!" Jonathan and I said. We departed from the meeting after many other things were discussed. I headed for my items, and Jonathan and Noctoude, the Ancient Rathian Warriror, went for their room for the same reason. Tayler went instantly to the bathroom, coming out as beautiful as ever, with her armor built for air pressure that had been made in our time in the Sky. We walked out side together, looking aqt our plan of movement. We called our wyverns, and began preparations to ventrue to the Great Plains. There we were to meeet te Great Plains Riders, also known as the Tremrho. They were also to help us. Finally, with a last glance backwards, the Dragon Warriors of Nine set off from the Skyland. TO BE CONTINUED IN: Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 8 *Barrosheller: A Barroth Long Sword not known to Moga people, or Minegarde, for that matter. It was made in the Great Plain, where barroth weapons are still respected among the people. *Reaver "Disaster": An Upgrade to the Reaver "Calamity" Found only in the village from which Nagaru and Callie are native from—though Callie has no recollection of living there, accept for in her subconscious. *Ignies is pronounced Ig-Nee-Us. Not Ignees. Category:Fan Fiction